


Life Is a Miracle

by Appleee



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 背景架空





	Life Is a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> 背景架空

我的大脑空空如也。在此之前花费十年构思的一千零二十四个故事躺在最底层，唯有笔记上的“正”字向我展示了它们停留在我脑海过的痕迹。一共二百零四个，最后一个还差一笔。或许在我动笔之前，它们曾在最美好和最痛苦的事情中间漂浮，但现在却成为我要逃走的记忆的一部分，沉淀于最深处不肯浮上来。我想着，露出冰山一角，让我瞥一眼也好，这样定能更加轻松地记起令人怀念的细节。这种期望必定要落空。我站在时间之神的面前良久，每踏出一步，他都将生命的沙漏倒转。箭被恶作剧般射进我的心脏，没有比这个时候写出来更好。

 

是母亲的病重将我从一个阴雨蒙蒙之地召回到我的家乡——位于东边岛国的小镇。我在儿时朋友的帮助下打理好所有事情，最后一个人拿着钥匙，走到多年未回的西洋大宅前，听着“咔嗒”一声，那间空荡荡的屋子终是迎来了想要逃避它的新主人。

 

远坂凛心力憔悴地陷入柔软的床上，前所未有地让睡眠把自己埋没。醒来时已经是两天后的傍晚。窗外下着小雨，让她想起已伴随了她十年的海外生涯，那个地方日复一日的沉闷雨天有那么一次让她想陷入永久的沉睡当中。

肚子叫了起来，抓准时机打断她多余的回忆。为了满足基本的需求到了楼下，冰箱里有食材。身体依旧疲乏，拿出锅，往里面倒了水，在水发出噗嗤声响后抓了一把面，放了下去。她拿起手边半满的调料瓶，打开锅盖，热腾腾的水蒸气扑面而来，她撒了两次，盖上盖子。手指一碰，发现眼泪流了下来。

 

灰色胶片般的回忆此时不再令我感到难受，只是那个瞬间，想到儿时我就站在母亲身旁，看着她的忙碌身影，闻到她身上让人安心的味道，听见她和父亲之间的对话。就在片刻之前，她定然是一副温柔模样，和我拿起相同的调料瓶。错觉使我的手心发烫，她的余温是否还残存在小小瓶子的玻璃上。

“你吃的这么随便？还是说在外面太久，连饭都不会做了？”

那声音将我从悲恸中唤醒。

“谁？”四处张望过后并没有人。

“我在这里。”男声又响起，这次他叫出了我的名字。“凛，抬头看看。”

 

白发黑肤的男人，身穿黑色铠甲，披着缀了十字结的红色披风，双手抱臂，盘坐于空中。远坂凛呆呆地看着他，迟缓地眨了眨眼睛。她像个孩子般破涕为笑，一如两人初次见面的样子。那个名字呼之欲出，在她的深呼吸过后从脑海里慢慢地滑向了舌头：

“Archer……”光是叫出这个名字就再次花去她十年时光。

“真是冷淡。”漂浮着的男人翻转了180度，整个人倒悬在空中，又下降了一些高度，脸正好与凛相对。他灰色的眼眸紧紧盯着凛，“多年不见，越加无情。说好回来，我在这里整整等了你十年。”

凛的眼泪一下又在眼眶里打转，十年没见，他现在一改往日性格，把所有话好好说出来，倒让她手足无措。她控制住表情，把余下的眼泪咽了回去，“你不是也一样，曾经消失了十年。我都以为你是我幻想出来的。而且，你在我家白吃白住这么久，也该交房租了。”凛抱臂，一动不动地回视他。

男人沉默良久，违背引力作用在空中耸了耸肩，轻轻松松落地、站直。脸朝向一边，朝凛张开双臂。

“你的实体化可以碰到人了……？”凛怀疑地看着他。

“啊，你不试试？”Archer语气略带戏谑，“我可记得有人多次尝试，都扑了个空。现在给你机会，要不要看你自己。”

凛的脸红了，挑起眉，刚才她觉得这个让人欠揍的家伙有所改变真是昏了头。“……不要。”她用长筷在沸腾的锅里转圈，盖上盖子，把火关小。

“这样胆小的凛，我可从没见到过。”Archer沉下声音，“在那边发生了什么？”

“什么都没有。”凛把火关上，“如果你看我吃面不顺眼，以后我的三餐都交给你了。”

“你要在这里待多久？”

“不知道。”凛不假思索地说，“可能一阵子，可能……”

  


无论当下展望或未来回首，我们都会或多或少察觉到生活中有一段虚无缥缈的时期。模糊到只能说出个大概。在哪里，做什么，和谁在一起，至于周围景致的每分每秒变幻，你说出和听到过的每一句话，生活中日常的事务都被遗忘在脑后。有时你想证明它们存在过，就非得找到证据不可。

我在写了没多少的日记里寻到过神秘幽灵的痕迹，在仓库里找到了一颗红宝石，在唯一会做的和食里品尝过熟悉的味道，在房间里忧郁的雨夜总感觉被人拥抱。

Archer第一次出现是父亲去世那天。现在想来，应是死亡将他召唤来的。我在所有人面前拼命忍住的眼泪被一个浮在空中的人看到了，我遮住脸，又好奇地从指缝中窥视他的样子。他说他是活在两个世界的夹缝当中幽灵，目送一个个从这边走向另一边。我犹豫良久，问他看到父亲了吗，他说看到他笑着去了另一个世界。我问他你为什么留在这里，他说他有没有完成的事情。我说我叫远坂凛，他说他就叫我凛，我叫他Archer就可以了。

Archer很会讲故事，不是像读故事书那样，仅仅加上自己的语气一个字一个字地念出来，而是合上书，把整个故事娓娓道来。他说的故事都是我没听过的，主角永远是一个旅行者。从他那里，我得知了世界各地不为人知的各种事情。睡前，他坐在我床边，讲着让人着迷的冒险。有一次，我向他要求一个晚安吻，他俯身亲吻了我的额头，隔着半个世界的空气。有一天，我不再悲伤了，父亲的离开仿佛成了很近又很久以前的事情。我兴冲冲地从学校回家，想听Archer说一个新的故事时，哪里都找不到他。

我为他高兴，因为他说过，如果有一天他不在了，定然是完成了自己的心愿去了更好的地方。我为自己难过，一个朋友的消失意味着我得面对新的孤独。但并不可怕，每个人生下来就是一个人。

我会想起他，开始时一天中的二十四个小时，接着逐渐缩短，到后来只偶尔蹦出一个念头，却是：他是否真的存在过。直到我十七岁那年，生了一场大病，冥冥之中听到有人在喊我的名字。

“凛，回到你母亲的身边。你还不应该来这里。”

醒来后，我看到母亲温柔的笑容，和在她身后静静站着的男人。

 

我已经不会问他为什么出现在这里，我也没问他这十年间去了哪里。我知道他终有一天会消失。可是在一个深夜，他忽然对我说，他哪里也不会去，他会一直在我身旁，他爱我。此时距我决定离开故乡刚过一个星期，仅剩一个月就要飞向隔着重洋的伦敦。我上前拥抱了他。他明明能触碰到全部的没有生命的实体，却轻而易举地穿过了我的身体。

我回头看他，他并未转过身。我说我会回来的，他应了一声，说：

“我等你。”

十年漂泊，我走遍世界，去亲眼见证我听到过的故事。古老森林里流淌着的令人长生的河流，封存在石窟当中的太阳碎片，上世纪女巫留下的一条咒文，曾经主宰世界的龙的鳞片……橘黄灯光下，我揉了揉眼睛，放下手中的书。

“不管你有没有爱上过别人，你现在都是我的。”

我一度在雾蒙蒙天气里失去了我的心，也没有找到让幽灵触碰到人的药水。此时此刻却靠在一个给我读奇幻小说的人的怀中。

 

“Archer，我想睡了，明天接着读吧。”

凛趴在床上，打了个哈欠，起身亲吻了男人的脸颊，飞快地钻进了被子里。

 

我从未对别人说起，因此也无人知晓。这些潦草凌乱的文字或许打动不了任何一个人，却珍藏着我过去和未来唯一拥有的秘密。那就是我曾经爱过的人，那就是我现在爱着的人。我用短小的篇幅记录下心情，但愿你们或者未来的我有朝一日会看见、会想起，生命中那么多的奇迹。

  



End file.
